Qu'aurions-nous fait?
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: [Suite de Ce que nous pensions avoir perdu] Alors que le calme est enfin de retour à Shinmakoku et que le Château du Serment du Sang baigne dans un océan de quiétude, une agitation se profile à l'horizon, entraînant avec elle doutes et tracas. (Yaoi)
1. Préface

**Qu'aurions-nous fait ?**

 **[Suite de : Ce que nous pensions avoir perdu]**

Rating : M

Pairing : YuuRam

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Parce que si c'était le cas, ça ferait déjà bien belles lurettes que Wolfram aurait violé Yuuri (il n'attend que ça, personne ne me fera croire le contraire), que Gwendal aurait appris à tricoter des Pikachu rose (oui, rose), que Yozak aurait définitivement changé de sexe et serait marié a Conrad et que Greta appellerait enfin Yuuri « Papa ».

Résumé : Alors que le calme est enfin de retour à Shinmakoku et que le Château du Serment du Sang baigne dans un océan de quiétude, une agitation se profile à l'horizon, entraînant avec elle doute et tracas.

* * *

\- Préface -

Une chaleur envahissante, une impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, une paralysie causée par la terreur. La vision chaotique d'une masse étendue sur le sol, d'où s'écoulait lentement un liquide rouge vif.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et mon cœur s'était brusquement arrêté, lorsque la scène sous mes yeux prenait un sens. Il m'était arrivé de l'imaginer, bien entendu, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir le désespoir un jour de la voir de mes propres yeux.

Günter me tournant le dos, une main tremblante cachant son visage, tête baissée. Conrad, debout au pied de cette masse, incapable d'en détourner les yeux, les poings serrés. Yozak en proie à une certaine anxiété, refusant d'admettre l'inévitable. Gwendal, devant moi, me serrant fort dans ses bras, m'interdisant tout contact visuel avec ce que j'avais tout de même pu entrevoir comme étant Père, le corps souillé par le poignard tenu entre les mains du Geika. Papa était agenouillé à ses côtés, s'agrippant à son bras, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il pleurait, il hurlait de douleur. Ses cris déchirants enveloppèrent tout mon espace sensoriel, et je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement. En avais-je vraiment envie ? Comment pourrais-je formuler la moindre parole à présent ? Je les sentais, mes larmes, couler abondamment sur mes joues. Elles étaient si brûlantes que j'avais l'impression qu'elles laisseraient une trace indélébile sur leurs passages. La boule qui s'était forgée dans ma gorge pris tellement d'ampleur, que je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir un jour entendre le son de ma propre voix.

Personne n'était capable de bouger, tout semblait comme figé. Que devrions-nous faire à présent ? Gwendal voulait me protéger en cachant tout cela de ma vue, mais derrière lui, le sang de Père continuait de s'écouler. Ne devaient-t-ils pas faire en sorte que tout cela cesse ? Pourquoi ne le soignaient-t-il pas ? Il était encore en vie, j'en avais l'intime conviction, alors pourquoi aucun d'eux ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre geste ?!

« VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE! AIDEZ-LE, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » M'entendis-je crier, une fois mes cordes vocales remises en marche

Quand tout à coup, ce halo bleuté nous extirpa tous de notre léthargie. Qu'était-il donc en train de se passer ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Qu'aurions-nous fait ?**

 **[Suite de « Ce que nous pensions avoir perdu »]**

Rating : M

Pairing : YuuRam

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Résumé : Alors que le calme est enfin de retour à Shinmakoku et que le Château du Serment du Sang baigne dans un océan de quiétude, une agitation se profile à l'horizon, entraînant avec elle doutes et tracas.

/!\ Lemon (Dés le premier chapitre, oui, j'ai osé) /!\

* * *

\- Chapitre 1 -

Un homme frappa à la porte silencieusement, puis l'ouvrit à la volée pour la refermée tout aussi rapidement après s'être engouffré dans la pièce. Levant les yeux vers l'homme qui était en face de lui, il rencontra ceux de son frère, voilés d'inquiétude.

« Tu m'as fait demander, Gwendal ? »

Gwendal, sans un mot, lui tendit une lettre. Conrad fronça les sourcils et examina le bout de papier entre ses mains. Un tampon de cire avait été crocheté sur l'enveloppe, mais on pouvait toujours parfaitement y lire les inscriptions, dont la provenance ne faisait plus aucun doute. Conrad déplia délicatement la feuille, puis lis silencieusement les mots qui y étaient inscrits. À mesure que son regard descendant de la lettre, son regard s'assombrit, puis il releva la tête rapidement. Le regard perçant de son frère valait toutes les paroles, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

« Où est Yozak ? Je vais avoir besoin de lui. »

Gwendal avait déjà anticipé la question.

« Déjà sur place, il est arrivé hier. »

Conrad fit volte-face et tout en traversant de nouveau la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il annonça :

« Je pars le rejoindre, je te recontacte une fois sur place. »

Gwendal regarda son frère quitter la pièce, puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit ne permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et vite. Les prochains jours allaient s'annoncer difficile.

 **\- Le lendemain matin -**

Le jour venait tout juste de se lever, en cette matinée d'hiver. Les oiseaux avaient depuis longtemps désertés le pays, pour un endroit plus confortable. Le temps s'écoulait tranquillement à Shinmakoku, une certaine forme de paix ayant pris place depuis peu. Et malgré ce froid excessif, Wolfram avait chaud. Incroyablement chaud. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un second, et fut surpris de sentir ce corps brûlant contre le sien, alors qu'il s'était endormi seul hier soir. À quelle heure son Maoh était-il venu le rejoindre ? Sûrement très tard, comme il le faisait depuis peu. Il essaya de relever la tête, mais il était tenu si fortement, le nez dans le cou de son fiancé, qu'il finit par abandonner, même s'il devait se lever tôt ce matin. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien, et ce depuis quelques mois, quand la frimousse noir de son Roi refit surface à Shinmakoku. Il baignait depuis dans un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avec Yuuri. Malgré leurs différences, leurs caractères explosifs et leurs constantes chamailleries ; ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, et ne formait plus qu'un « nous ». Ses retours sur Terre se firent plus rares au fil du temps, et il prenait son rôle de chef d'état très au sérieux. Peut-être trop aux yeux du blond qui se sentait quelques fois délaissé. Mais des moments comme celui qu'il était en train de vivre étaient tellement divin, qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

Il sentit peu à peu la respiration du brun se faire plus rapide, plus normale, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Wolfram savoura une dernière fois l'air endormi et serein de Yuuri tandis que ce dernier ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il était encore visiblement très fatigué.

La première chose que Yuuri distingua en se réveillant, fut la bouille et surtout le regard amoureux de son fiancé. Il lui sourit en retour et lui fit un rapide baisé sur le front. Wolfram rougit de bonheur.

« Tu te réveilles bien tôt. » fit remarquer Yuuri en baillant

« Gwendal et moi devons partir pour le domaine des Voltaire aujourd'hui, nous y resterons quelques jours. Günter a sûrement du t'en parler. » Répondit Wolfram

Il se souvint vaguement Günter en parler la veille, entre deux séances d'histoires de Shinmakoku, de bien aisance mondaine et de politique mazoku.

« … Il en a peut-être effectivement fait allusion. » Fit sombrement Yuuri

Se mettant sur le dos, il entraîna Wolfram à lui, un bras entourant sa hanche, l'autre derrière sa tête, tandis que le blond glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Un souci ? »

« Non … C'est juste qu'on ne se croise pas beaucoup en ce moment. Pourtant, tout est calme du côté de Grand Shimaron, j'ai même l'impression qu'on a jamais été aussi tranquille, alors pourquoi ... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Wolfram mit un doigt sur sa bouche, surprenant Yuuri.

« Heika, deviendriez-vous égoïste ? » demanda Wolfram, malicieux, mais néanmoins heureux d'être le centre d'attention de son fiancé

« J'estime avoir le droit de l'être de temps à autre, non ? Je fais tout ce que Gwendal et Günter me demandent sans broncher, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça ne leur suffit pas, même s'ils en profitent plutôt bien... De ce fait, nous passons de moins en moins de temps ensemble. » Soupira-t-il

Le cœur de Wolfram rata un battement. Quand Yuuri était revenu il y a quelques mois, il avait déjà senti un profond changement de caractère, qui évoluait encore régulièrement depuis. Il était à présent plus sérieux, moins indécis, mais gardait quand même cette naïveté qui le caractérisait. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur Terre, il avait pu faire le point sur ses sentiments, et il s'était même grandement excusé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt à quel point il était amoureux de lui. Wolfram senti ses joues s'embraser, se remémorant le moment où il avait vu Yuuri, le cul dans la fontaine du château du Serment du Sang, aussi surpris que lui de s'y trouver. Il se souvient lui avoir sauté dessus pour l'engueuler, le traitant de tous les noms pour avoir osé l'abandonner, tandis que la sensation de la main de Yuuri sur ses reins, et ses lèvres sur les siennes finirent de l'achever dans sa rêverie. Shinou, qu'il aimait cet homme, et savoir cet amour partagé était la plus délicieuse des sensations qui soient.

« Et si nous nous échappions, loin d'ici, juste toi et moi, comme deux amoureux en fuite? » déclara-t-il de manière théâtrale, à moitié sérieux.

« L'idée est tentante, mais la perspective de me faire tuer par ton frère si par malheur il nous retrouvait, ce dont je n'ai aucun doute, me laisse perplexe. »

« Tu sais bien que Conrad ne te ferait jamais de mal. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas Conrad qui m'inquiète ! »

Wolfram songea au plus âgé de ses deux frères, et ricana.

« C'est vrai que Gwendal serait capable de te tuer si tu enlevais son mignon petit frère. »

« Si Gwendal n'était pas ton frère, je pense que je serais capable de prendre le risque. »

Décidément, Yuuri avait vraiment beaucoup changé se contenta de penser Wolfram. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois ces derniers temps.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, mais les choses me conviennent telles qu'elles sont actuellement. » fit simplement Wolfram, qui caressait distraitement le torse nu de Yuuri.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner aux portes du château, j'en suis désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je préfère largement que tu me dises au revoir ici. » dit-il malicieusement, et Yuuri eu ce sourire en coin qui était loin de le laisser indifférent.

C'était un point sur lequel ils étaient parfaitement d'accord. Ils voulaient à tout prix préserver cette intimité, surtout à cause de leurs rangs respectifs. De ce fait, ils évitaient les démonstrations amoureuses en public, se limitant au strict minimum, histoire que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient tout de même bel et bien ne manquaient toutefois jamais une occasion de s'embrasser quand ils étaient seuls, où laisser des mains baladeuses réclamer leurs dus quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. C'était parfois difficile, mais ils essayaient néanmoins de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Yuuri était mécontent d'avoir si peu le temps à consacrer à Wolfram, sachant cependant que celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. De même, il a été relativement difficile de demander à Greta de dormir dans sa propre chambre, sans que celle-ci ne se sente rejetée par ses pères. Elle comprenait néanmoins leurs besoins d'être seuls et pour se faire pardonner, Yuuri et Wolfram redoublaient d'attention quand ils étaient ensemble. Yuuri se souvient d'ailleurs parfaitement de l'embarras qu'elle leur avait causé, à lui et à Wolfram, quand elle eut l'idée surprenante de leur demander un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour se sentir moins seule, et cela devant tout le monde ! Mais qui sais, peut-être en auraient-ils un jour l'occasion … En attendant, Gwendal s'était fait un plaisir de lui offrir deux peluches grandeurs natures (faites mains!) de ses papas, ce qui avait fortement contribué à rendre les choses plus simples.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, Wolfram se releva vivement, s'arrachant de ce fait des bras du Maoh, et chevaucha un Yuuri plus que surpris par son attitude. Son regard brillait d'une lueur que ce dernier avait peu l'occasion de voir. Assis à califourchon sur son torse, il se pencha doucement et de ses lèvres, il vient titiller celles de son roi. Il les lécha tendrement, puis vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement. En voulant toujours plus, il mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieur de Yuuri, quémandent silencieusement l'entrée de cette cave chaude. Ce dernier ne mis pas longtemps avant de lui accorder cette demande, également pressé de sentir sa langue danser avec la sienne. D'abord tendre, leur échange se fit plus fougueux. Le jeu commença, et chacun essayait d'avoir l'ascendance sur l'autre. Toujours à s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois, Wolfram parcourait le torse de Yuuri de ses mains, s'attardant longuement sur ses deux bouts de chairs roses que les caresses avaient fini par réveiller, tandis que Yuuri glissa ses mains sous sa longue chemise de nuit, cajolant ses hanches.

Yuuri pensa un instant au début de leur relation, ou plutôt, celle qui avait commencé lors de son retour à Shinmakoku. C'est le regard que Wolfram lui avait lancé qu'il l'avait amené à l'embrasser, même devant tous ses amis. En fait, le fait qu'ils étaient tous là avait justement poussé Yuuri à le proclamer sien sur le champ. Tout le monde devait savoir, de la même manière que Wolfram l'avait fait auparavant, qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme, à lui et à lui seul. Il devait également lui rendre tous les sentiments qu'il avait reçus jusqu'alors. Yuuri se promis a cet instant de tout faire pour que Wolfram soit heureux, et celui-ci en fit silencieusement de même. Il s'était longtemps posé des questions sur lui-même, se surprenant d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme. Mais en fin de compte, en quoi étais-ce gênant ? Dans son monde, c'était relativement mal vu, mais ici à Shinmakoku, cela paraissait normal et courant. Pourquoi donc continuer à rejeter ses désirs ? Car oui, il pouvait enfin se l'avouer ; car il avait, au fond de lui, toujours désiré Wolfram. A force de l'entendre dire qu'ils étaient fiancés, il avait fini par se faire à cette idée (et se gifla mentalement ne pas y avoir succombé plus tôt!). Il était aujourd'hui à sa place, à ses côtés, et c'est finalement tout ce qui importait.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Yuuri se redressa en entreprit d'ôter la chemise de son blond qui risquait fortement de les gêner pour la suite des événements. Wolfram retira ses lèvres quelques microsecondes, le temps de retirer le vêtement avant de vivement les recoller à leurs jumelles. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir vivement à la divine sensation des mains de Yuuri sur sa peau. Il connaissait la prochaine étape, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, mais il angoissait toujours à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers, bien que ses peurs soient totalement infondées. A son tour torse nu, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, non pas de froid, mais d'appréhension. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, et il avait hâte de ne faire plus qu'un avec Yuuri. Considérant que ce dernier portait encore trop de vêtement alors que lui-même était présentement dans son plus simple appareil, Wolfram se leva légèrement et baissa rapidement le pantalon de pyjama, et le sous-vêtement de Yuuri que ce dernier fini de retirer avec ses jambes, d'un geste expert. Il se rassit de façon à ce que son membre rencontre celui de Yuuri, visiblement dans le même état d'excitation que le sien, et laissa sortir un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Yuuri décida de ne pas rester inactif, et baissa la tête jusqu'à venir de sa langue, lécher et mordiller tendrement la poitrine de Wolfram, tandis que ce dernier commença a bougé son bassin, provoquant une montée de plaisir inexorable dans leurs deux bas ventres. Se frottant tout d'abord lentement, il finit par accélérer le mouvement, le plaisir se faisant plus fulgurant, presque douloureux, et Wolfram plaqua ses mains dans la nuque de Yuuri qui continuait tranquillement sa besogne, à savoir rentre son fiancé fou de plaisir. Quand Wolfram sentit son corps au bout de sa limite, il fit se rallonger Yuuri, lui assénant un regard rempli de luxure. A priori, il était bien décidé à s'occuper lui-même de leurs ébats. Habituellement, c'était toujours Yuuri l'investigateur de leurs plaisirs, mais Wolfram dû sentir qu'il ne serait pas en forme pour assumer jusqu'au bout et préféra prendre les commandes, pour leur plus grande joie à tous les deux. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout préparé, il s'empala de lui-même sur le membre fièrement dressé de Yuuri. Ce dernier se cala plus confortablement sur les coussins, appréciant à sa juste valeur les efforts de son prince. Wolfram s'accorda un instant, afin de s'habituer à cette position, qu'il trouva tout de même particulièrement douloureuse, et le plus lentement possible, commença de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Il sentit à cet instant la main droite de Yuuri, brûlante, se poser délicatement contre l'une de ses hanches, et la gauche effleurer tendrement sa cuisse, suivant le mouvement, signe qu'il appréciait grandement le supplice que Wolfram lui faisait subir. Leurs yeux, à partir de cet instant, ne se quittèrent plus, et leurs souffles saccadés n'exprimèrent plus rien d'autre qu'une divine harmonie. Yuuri sentit son regard se voiler légèrement, et laissa échapper quelques gémissements rauques quand les mouvements du blond se firent plus rapides, alors que Wolfram quant à lui, criait son plaisir sans retenue.

« Yuu … Yuuri ! Ah! »

Il accéléra de nouveau le mouvement si c'était possible, et se redressa en arrière, se soutenant sur les cuisses de Yuuri afin de donner un meilleur angle d'accès, alors que celui-ci donnait également de son côté de légers coups de bassin pour approfondir les mouvements de son fiancé. C'était si bon. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce moment de plénitude intense dure éternellement. Yuuri sentit cependant Wolfram ralentir le rythme, signe qu'il se fatiguait, n'étant pas aussi endurant que le brun. Afin de l'aider, il entreprit de reprendre le dessus et pour cela, il se redressa, et dans un même mouvement, fit basculer Wolfram dont le dos s'échoua sur le dessus de lit. Instantanément, Yuuri écarta ses cuisses et replongea en lui, touchant sa prostate du premier coup, faisant crier Wolfram de surprise. Son teint passa par toutes les nuances de roses possible avant de finir sur un rouge écarlate, et il ferma les yeux sous l'assaut de son brun, qui le pilonna amoureusement.

«Nghh ... Wolfram … »

Et cette voix. Voulait-il le tuer ? Jamais il n'avait vu Yuuri aussi transporté. Du coin de l'œil, il admira sa silhouette, et se réjouit des rougeurs qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur ses joues.

Yuuri sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, et de sa main libre, il frictionna vivement le membre de Wolfram, tout en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres. Leurs gémissements étouffés remplirent la pièce, plus vite, plus fort. Ils voulaient que tout cela se finisse vite, et en même temps ils voulurent faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Puis Wolfram se contracta violemment et tous deux se libérèrent en même temps, l'un ronronnant littéralement de plaisir, l'autre criant le nom de son fiancé.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Yuuri, essoufflé, se laissa tomber dans les bras du blond, qui le réceptionna volontiers.

Puis quelques minutes de silence plus tard, ou chacun d'eux essayait de reprendre son souffle, ce fut Yuuri qui l'interrompit en murmurant à l'oreille de son fiancé, un langoureux :

« Je t'aime ... »

Le cœur de Wolfram tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et constata avec joie que celui de son roi battait au moins aussi rapidement que le sien. Il se demanda vaguement s'il lui était possible d'être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Il entoura le corps de Yuuri de ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui, alors que ce dernier leva l'une de ses mains, la plongeant dans sa nuque, caressant tendrement les cheveux du blond.

« Voilà que tu me voles mes répliques, maintenant. » plaisanta-t-il

Seul un sourire du brun lui répondit. Il se sentait vaguement épuisé et n'était plus capable de bouger.

Les secondes se firent minutes, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient se détacher de l'autre. Cette partie de jambes en l'air lui ayant grillé quelques neurones, Wolfram eu tout de même la présence d'esprit de se souvenir qu'il devait se préparer vite, avant que son frère ne se décide à venir le chercher lui-même, et à le faire sortir de la chambre par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Yuuri se rappela qu'il ne s'était pas retiré du corps de son fiancé et se releva donc à contre cœur, tirant un dernier gémissement au blond. Son corps resta cependant suspendu au-dessus du sien. Il se baissa lentement, réduisant la distance entre ses lèvres, qu'il finit par caresser tendrement des siennes. Wolfram, s'abandonnant totalement, mis ses bras autour de son cou.

« Fait bien attention à toi. » lui dit Yuuri, une très légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

« Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ? C'est en territoire ami que nous allons. Et puis, ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Qui sait quelles conneries tu peux être capable de faire quand je ne suis pas dans les parages ! »

Yuuri choisi délibérément de ne pas répondre à cette dernière remarque. D'une part parce que Wolfram avait parfaitement raison, bien qu'il était hors de question de l'admettre à haute voix et surtout pas devant le principal intéresse, et d'autre part le fait que Wolfram lui fasse part de ses peurs ou ses angoisses (même inconsciemment ou de manière détournée) était tellement rare qu'il était tout simplement incapable de le contredire.

« C'est surtout pour tes fesses que je m'inquiète. »

Wolfram était tétanisé. Que Yuuri formule de telles paroles, c'était … C'était … Il ne trouva pas les mots, perdu.

Le Maoh éclata de rire à la paralysie de son fiancé, dont les yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête et était plutôt content de sa réaction. Il savait d'ailleurs pertinemment ce qui allait arriver ensuite et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, trop heureux de cette complicité qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui.

« Hey, ne te met pas dans des états pareil ; je plaisante, Wolfram. »

« La ferme, boulet ! »

Ce dernier, rouge de colère et d'embarras, retira l'une de ses mains de son cou et lui balança un coussin dans le visage. Il se releva vivement du lit, attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sur la main, à savoir la chemise noire que Yuuri portait la veille, s'en emmitoufla rapidement, et parti dans la salle de bain se préparer. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il put entrevoir Yuuri remettre le dit-coussin à sa place, et se rallonger dans le lit en fermant les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. A cette vue, Wolfram lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro-sourire.

Quand Wolfram sorti de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf, habillé de son éternel uniforme bleu sous un long manteau de fourrure marron, Yuuri n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, à la différence près qu'il était alors profondément endormi. Les hauts dignitaires qui lui rendaient visite chaque jour depuis maintenant près de deux semaines l'épuisaient. La politique était toujours un gros point noir pour Yuuri, il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté, mais il faisait de son mieux. Et il était également bien entouré, Gwendal et Günter assurant ses arrières autant que faire se peut.

Wolfram s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, et se pencha sur le lit. Il caressa ses cheveux, enroula ses mèches dans ses doigts, et songea un instant qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Mais Yuuri s'impliquait beaucoup dans son devoir de Roi, et Wolfram devait en faire de même. Il lui vola un rapide baiser et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuuri ... »

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre royale, son sac en main, dans lequel il avait soigneusement rangé la chemise empruntée un peu plus tôt, se giflant mentalement de ne plus pouvoir se séparer de son fiancé plus d'un jour sans déprimer. Avec cette chemise, il aura l'impression de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Descendant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, il grimaça de douleur en se tenant le bas du dos. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ses joues s'empourprèrent d'ailleurs à cette simple pensée, et ils y avaient été un peu fort pour son corps. Yuuri avait pris de la carrure, lui, et avait gagné quelques centimètres, le rendant désormais plus grand que le blond. Ses entraînements matinaux avec Conrad l'avaient également rendu un peu plus musclé. En clair, Yuuri grandissait pour le plus grand bonheur de Wolfram.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais ce bonheur lui fait peur. Peur qu'un jour, Yuuri se lasse de lui, qu'il ne l'abandonne peu importe la raison. Il n'avait malheureusement pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes, à savoir lui hurler dessus chaque fois qu'il approchait quelqu'un de trop près, et il s'en voulait à chaque fois, bien qu'impossible de s'arrêter. Encore un mécanisme de défense qui n'avait plus lieu d'être mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser. Ils étaient tout de même très différents, et Wolfram était toujours angoissé à l'idée de dire ou de faire quelque chose que Yuuri pourrait interpréter de travers. Il s'en voulait toujours beaucoup quand ils se disputaient, même quand la faute revenait à Yuuri, mais il savait que ce sentiment était partagé du côté de son fiancé, car même quand ils étaient fâchés, ils ne le restaient rarement longtemps.

Mais pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes, et Wolfram espérait que rien ne viendrait entraver ce bonheur dont il bénéficiait enfin. En réalité, pensa-t-il, il ne manquait peut-être qu'une chose : le mariage. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Yuuri en pensait actuellement, évitant d'aborder le sujet tant ses réticences avaient toujours été grandes. Il savait que Yuuri l'aimait, il le lui avait assez prouvé ces derniers mois, mais peut-être se considérait-il encore trop jeune pour ça, et Wolfram ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il attendrait ; il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Il n'aimerait ni ne se marierait avec personne d'autre, alors il saurait être patient. Yuuri en valait la peine, il n'en avait jamais douté.

Il s'arrêta au premier étage, là où se trouvait la nouvelle chambre de Greta. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller si tôt, mais la perspective de partir sans lui dire au revoir ne l'enchantait guère. Aussi, il traversa le couloir, s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. La chambre était en tout point exact à la leur, à ceci près que les draps du lit abordaient une couleur rose éclatante, signifiant clairement qu'elle était occupée par une fille. Greta était profondément endormie, serrant tendrement dans ses bras la peluche représentant Yuuri. Quand Gwendal lui avait offert ces deux peluches, elle s'était promise de le faire, avec chacune des peluches, un jour sur deux. Son air serein et paisible fit sourire Wolfram qui s'approcha du lit, et s'assit juste à côté d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Le contact ne l'a réveilla pas, mais elle murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles en resserrant sa poigne contre la peluche. Il se pencha lentement et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui, bienveillant, de Wolfram. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, puis lui fit un grand sourire en se redressant dans le lit.

« Navré de te réveiller, Greta, mais je voulais te dire au revoir avant mon départ. »

« Tu t'en vas, Wolfram ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise

« Oui, j'accompagne Gwendal pour les prochains jours. »

« Oh ! D'accord, je te souhaite un bon voyage alors, revenez vite ! » Fit elle en lui sautant au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin dont elle avait le secret

Il ricana un instant, savourant l'étreinte de sa fille, puis répondit : « Et toi, tu seras bien sage avec Yuuri. »

« Oui, c'est promis ! »

Wolfram se retira de son étreinte et se leva du lit. Il fut surpris de voir Greta en faire de même.

« Tu ne te rendors pas ? Il est encore très tôt tu sais. »

Greta lui fit un grand sourire et secoua la tête.

« Je vais finir de dormir avec Yuuri ! » fit elle en empoignant cette fois-ci la peluche de Wolfram

Ils sortirent donc tous deux de la chambre, puis se séparèrent dans le couloir, Greta montant à l'étage rejoindre la chambre royale, Wolfram descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé devant le bureau du tacticien, il frappa légèrement, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse, se sachant attendu.

Gwendal, qui était debout près de son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées, accoudé à la fenêtre se retourna, et Günter qui lisait un livre, releva la tête.

« Tu es en retard. » fit remarquer le frère aîné du blond

« Bonjour à toi aussi, ani-ue. » répondit-il, sarcastique

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et Günter demanda, étonné :

« Sa Majesté n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Sa Majesté se repose. » répondit-il, le ton rempli de reproches. « Et je te saurais gré de le ménager un peu aujourd'hui, il a besoin d'un peu de répit. »

« Bien, si tu es prêt, nous pouvons y aller. » dit Gwendal, mettant fin avant même qu'elle commence, à la dispute que Wolfram s'apprêtait à déclencher.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement et fit volte-face, Gwendal sur les talons. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Günter.

« Je te laisse la garde du château. Tu préviendras également le Geika de notre absence, j'aimerais qu'il reste ici durant ce laps de temps. »

« J'irais le faire demander dès que possible. »

« Bien, veille bien sur sa majesté. »

« Inutile de me l'ordonner, Gwendal. »

Ce dernier sorti et se dirigea vers les écuries. Ils devront chevaucher pendant plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre le domaine des Voltaire. Wolfram était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, pour une raison inconnue, et il espérait vaguement qu'il n'allait pas le rester durant tout le voyage. Qu'importe l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, il ne se gênera pas pour le remettre à sa place s'il devenait trop capricieux.

Il le vit, entrain de gâter son cheval, tandis que Dacascos l'attendait, tenant les rênes du sien en main. S'apercevant de sa présence, Wolfram se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ? »

« Un dignitaire ne se déplace jamais tout seul, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Et Conrad ne pouvait pas venir avec toi? »

« Conrad est parti cette nuit rejoindre Yozak à Calonia, suite à une missive que nous avons reçue hier. »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Étais-ce normal que tant de gens soient absents du château ? Que Gwendal doive s'occuper de son territoire était tout à fait normal, d'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant le temps de le faire, Yuuri s'occupant de la paperasse de Shinmakoku avec assiduité. Mais le fait que Conrad, en plus de Yozak, ne soit présent au château mettait inexplicablement Wolfram mal à l'aise. Il connaissait les talents de Günter, qui était une fine lame, et il ne remettait pas en doute sa capacité à protéger Yuuri, mais un mauvais pressentiment s'empara soudainement de lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne resterons pas absent longtemps. De même la demande de Calonia bien qu'urgente, ne devrait pas laisser Conrad en dehors de Shinmakoku sur une trop longue période. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » mentit Wolfram « Günter reste au château, donc tout ira bien. »

« J'ai tout de même l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il en grimpant sur son cheval, ce que Wolfram s'empressa d'imiter.

Voyant que son petit frère ne répondait pas, il se permit de demander :

« Un problème avec sa Majesté ? »

A l'évocation de Yuuri, Wolfram se tourna vers lui, une tendre lueur dans le regard, et répondit tout aussi tendrement :

« Non, il n'y a absolument aucun problème, bien au contraire. Mes interrogations et mes doutes ne sont que ceux d'un gamin égoïste et capricieux. »

Gwendal écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. Quoi qu'il en dise, Wolfram avait également beaucoup évolué, le fait qu'il soit capable de formuler ce genre de remarque en était la preuve. Le Maoh avait sur lui un pouvoir qu'aucun autre n'a jamais eu. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il fallait à quelqu'un d'aussi impétueux que son blond de frère. Il supposait que c'est ce qui faisait la force de leur relation, deux entités bien différentes qui au lieu de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, faisait au contraire tout pour s'en rapprocher. Il avait été, comme tous les autres, profondément étonné par la tournure qu'avaient prit les événements suivant le retour du Maoh à Shinmakoku, à commencer par l'officialisation de ses fiançailles avec Wolfram. Bien que Gwendal ne lui avait jamais dit, il était très content pour son petit frère.

Wolfram, d'humeur à se mettre dans la confidence, continua sur le même ton :

« J'ai juste peur de rêver, et de me réveiller un jour en constatant que rien de tout ça n'a existé. Je sais que c'est totalement injustifié, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter quelques fois. »

« Tu as peut-être simplement du mal à te faire à l'idée de ne plus avoir la main sur ton propre bonheur. La carapace formée par la colère et la rancœur que tu avais construite pour te protéger est en train de s'effriter, et ça te fait peur. C'est normal après tout, rien n'est acquis. Tu as attendu longtemps et tu voudrais malgré tout, tout posséder maintenant. »

C'était au tour de Wolfram d'être surpris par un tel discours. Il ne savait pas son frère si observateur et attentif de sa personne. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Le penser était une chose, se l'entendre dire à haute voix en était une autre.

« Avec l'âge, je deviens peut-être effectivement anxieux et impatient. Mais j'ai confiance en Yuuri, j'ai confiance en nous. »

« Lui as-tu fait part de tes peurs ? »

« Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça, il a bien d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. Même si je me doute qu'il doit certainement déjà tout savoir ; ce boulet arrive, Shinou seul sait comment, à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Gwendal ricana, alors que Wolfram fit la moue.

« Maoh ou pas, s'il te fait du mal ou te brise le cœur, je ne pourrais pas rester calme. »

Wolfram souri silencieusement. Puis une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit …

« Dis-moi. » Gwendal se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. « Ton propre bonheur ne serait-il pas actuellement entre les mains d'une inventrice de génie ? » demanda Wolfram, malicieusement, pensant à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qu'était Anissina.

Gwendal le regarda fixement, ne sachant que répondre. Dans tous les cas, visiblement, il était grillé. Comment était-ce possible ?! Une (très) légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, et détournant le regard, il marmonna de mauvaise foi :

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre la route. »

Et c'est par un sourire triomphal de la part du blond que leur voyage commença.


End file.
